The Torture Chamber
by Dattebayo
Summary: ^_^ This is just a short, one-chapter story about Squall and Seifer going to the Carnival, which ends in a torturous ride. Humorous, I hope, so R&R if you want!


The "Torture Chamber"  
  
This is written after a true-life story that happened to my cousin and I, except it's changed around to fit the characters and a lot funnier. I guess its kind of funny, but anyways, this story is only going to be one chapter long, because its supposed to be short and its kind of weird, I know, because Squall and Seifer would probably never be in this situation, but I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, so enjoy! And, no, this isn't going to turn into a yaoi fic. I don't hate them, but I don't write them. Hehe. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Squall and Seifer in my imagination. Hehe. ::cough, cough, chokes:: Ahem.  
  
Squall heard about the upcoming carnival at Dollet from another student in class, and he thought that it might be kind of fun to go to get his mind off his studies and all the pressure from the recent missions. Being a SeeD wasn't easy.  
  
Squall came up to Rinoa after class and asked her if she wanted to go to the carnival. They were, after all, a couple. "Oh, Squall, I'm sorry, but I have to help Selphie and Irvine prepare for the next festival at the Quad, maybe you could go with Zell, or maybe even Seifer!" she replied. "Seifer? Um, no thanks, maybe I'll go ask Quistis." Squall said. Rinoa's facial expression suddenly changed. "Quistis? Squall, I have to tell you the truth. If you go with her, I'll get kind of jealous. Please don't." Squall was surprised, "You really would be jealous? We're just friends, but if that's what you want, I won't ask her. But Zell, he's so loud, and Seifer."  
  
"What about me?" a voice from down the 2nd flood hallway asked. Squall and Rinoa turned around to see Seifer walking toward them. Squall was really surprised, and tried to keep his cool. Thankfully, Rinoa answered. "Seifer, we were just talking about the Dollet Carnival taking place this weekend, and Squall wanted to know if you would go with him." Seifer chuckled. "Hehe, Squall? You want to go with me? Heh, sure why not, you'll be my date." Rinoa laughed. "Hahaha, thanks, I would go with him but Selphie invited me to help her with the festival's plans for next month; we're even gonna hire a band! Squall say thank you to Seifer." Squall and Seifer were getting to be friends lately, but they weren't best friends, and definitely not as close as he and Rinoa were. He could never figure out how Rinoa got him into these situations, but he needed a break from all the SeeD missions he had lately, so he thought it would be all right. "Ok. Whatever. I'll meet you there at 6 pm on Saturday, okay?" "Ok, Leonhart, see you there" Seifer replied.  
  
The night of the Dollet Carnival.  
  
"There you are Leonhart!" Squall heard his name being called. It was Seifer, of course, ready to enjoy their day of fun at the carnival. "Hey Seifer" he said. "Did you get a wristband yet? It lets you ride all the rides for the day for only 15 gil." Seifer held up his arm, and showed him the wristband he already purchased. "Yea, already ahead of ya! So." Seifer looked around the carnival, eyeing the small collection of rides, some too kiddish for his eyes to even meet. ".Which one shall we go to first?" Squall also looked around to find a suitable ride to start the day. "I don't know. Can we walk around for a little bit and look at the rides? Then, maybe we could pick one." "Sure." Seifer said.  
  
After walking around for 15 minutes, they figured they should pick one now. "Ok, Leonhart. How about this "Level 1" ride here. Hehe." Seifer teased. Squall's eyebrows curled and his cheeks turned red. "What are you talking about "Level 1"? I can handle it. So there." "Ok Squall, whatever you say. Let's go." The two quarrelling SeeDs got in the line for Twister. The ride had about 6 4-seaters. The four seats suspended above the ground were arranged across from each other, forming an x. The six groups of seats were suspended from poles and the ride would spin, going higher and higher every once in a while. In the middle of the four seats was a wheel that you were supposed to spin in order for your group of seats to spin.  
  
Squall and Seifer finally reached the front of the line. There, they showed the ride's manager their wristbands. Then, they got in one of the seats. Squall was a little nervous, because it has been awhile since he's been on these types of rides. He barely got a chance to ride them when he was little.  
  
"Better hold on tight Squall." Seifer teased, again. Then, two persons approached them. The small boy said, "Can we ride with you, Squall?" "How do you know my name?" Squall asked. "I'm a junior classman in Balamb Garden, Mr. Leonhart. Don't you know me? I'm the kid that jogs laps near the library, and this is my older brother. He's a SeeD too." "Oh, sorry. I remember who you are now." "Come on, come on! Start the ride already!!!" the little boy squealed. The ride manager heard the kid's desperate cries and quickly made sure everyone was fastened into their seats. Then the ride started.  
  
"Ah, this wind feels great. This ride is pretty cool. Not too fast, not too slow. Just hope my hair doesn't mess up." Seifer said. Squall thought it felt pretty nice too. He was actually pumped to go on more "higher leveled" rides. He asked the small boy and his brother to start spinning the wheel, so that they would spin more and faster. Meanwhile, Seifer had his arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed.  
  
"Ah! Stop spinning it!" Seifer complained. The ride was getting faster, more spinning, and higher. Squall laughed. "Who's the wimp now, Seifer?" "Huh? You think I'm a wimp? Just wait until the other rides. Wait and see who is the wimp then!" The ride finally ended and Seifer and Squall said bye to the boy and his brother.  
  
"Hmm.not too bad. How about another ride Squall? Or are you not man enough to take it?" said Seifer. Squall got furious once again, "Bring it on Seifer." "Alright.If you say so."  
  
The two rivaling buddies walked through the east part of the carnival, reaching an interesting looking ride. It was called: Superman. The ride had about 8 3-seat flying wings. Only, they weren't really seats. It was more like something to lie down on. You would lay on your stomach and be hanging from a wing, as it would go up and down, creating the sensation that you are flying like Superman, hence the name! The ride didn't look too gruesome to either of the two. They knew they could take it.  
  
"So Seifer," said Squall, "how about this Superman ride? Dangerous enough for you?" Seifer curled his eyebrows. He didn't appreciate the comment. "I think we should just stop this whole lets-see-who's-the-toughest-one-to- ride-all-the-rides thing. It's pissing me off. But, yes, Leonhart, I'd be more than glad to go on this ride with you."  
  
The two said not another word. They got on the ride, with one "seat" in between them, in order to balance out their weight (muscle=weight ^_^). They were buckled into the seats by the ride manager and were ready to go.  
  
The ride started, again, slowly at first, but then it got faster.and higher.It would slowly transition from flying up and down, as if going over rolling hills, in a circle. As soon as they got to the high part, they felt like they were very far from the ground. As it was descending, the two felt their stomachs do a small flip, but the longer the ride went on, the more they got used to it.  
  
The ride was smooth sailing from here on. All they could think of was about the wind sweeping their faces and the empty space of air beneath them. They were flying, and loving it. They didn't talk much during the ride, but resumed their conversation soon after they got off.  
  
"Ok, Seifer. What to next?" said Squall as soon as they got off Superman. They walked on the grassy path for a while, not in any particular direction, deciding where they should go next. "Hmm.Whoa, look at this ride Squall." Soon after Seifer replied, Squall in turn looked to where Seifer was pointing and saw one of the most terrifying rides in the carnival (At least to him.). It looked like a very oval-shaped ride, which had numerous amounts of human-sized cages going around them. The cages were not only spinning around the "zipper-like" ride, but they were spinning, or rotating, themselves. And the cages were not only rotating around the ride, but the whole "ovally" ride was spinning too. Squall was getting dizzy just looking at it. "Don't tell me we're going to go on that ride." Squall turned amazingly pale, but you could see he was trying to keep his composure.  
  
"Calm down Squally, we'll see.Maybe later.Hehehehehuamhuamwuahahahaha!!!! Ahem, so anyways, I need to use the John. I'm sure there is one at the hotel. This way!" (I know there supposedly aren't any bathrooms, at least none that you can see, but they've got to pee sometime! ^_^) They walked quickly, although not in a hurry, towards the Dollet Hotel. It was still in service even during the Carnival. In fact, it was one of the times they get many tenants, seeing as people from all over come to the world-known event, and need a place to stay.  
  
The two SeeDs reached the door to the men's bathroom and while Seifer was relieving himself at one of the urinals, Squall was washing his face with water from one of the bathroom sinks. That short look at the torturous ride had made him very nervous and sweaty. He was also upset with himself. He could go up against Ultimecea but he couldn't ride the simplest things? He punched the mirror in front of him and a bit of it came off, leaving a huge crack behind. "Oops," Squall eeped.  
  
Back outside, Squall and Seifer decided they were hungry, but unfortunately food at the Carnival wasn't exactly a gourmet meal. "We have extra sugary cotton candy in pink and blue, salty-as-the-sea popcorn, and refreshing hot cokes," said the food stall vender. Squall and Seifer couldn't find any other place with better food, so they had one extra sugary cotton candy for each of them, both in blue. "Mmm, this doesn't taste half bad. How does yours taste Squall?" Squall replied, "Very sugary, probably more sugar in it than a bunch of pixie stixs eaten at the same time! Heeheehohohohooharharharharrhe." Seifer chuckled. "Yeah, maybe it'll take your mind off that ride."  
  
Walking through the Carnival once again, cotton candies in hand, they reached a ride called Teacups From Hell. It was basically humongous, large teacups on a tilted rotating surface. You sat in the teacups and rotated a spinning wheel to make your teacup twirl. Squall laughed (!). "Hehe, teacups from hell.If you look at them closer, I think they actually look like apples, or half apples, or some type of fruit at least. Hehe.they look funny when you look at them upside-down." Seifer had a confused look on his face. "I think that candy did some serious damage to your brain Leonhart. I think you starting to see things that aren't there. Squall just made an evil laugh, turned right side up again, and just started acting weird. "The cotton candy will get you too! It will! You say you're strong but we'll just see Mr. Ex-Knight!" People in the line for the ride were looking at him strangely. They got scared and ran away. Squall laughed maniacally again. "Mwuahaha! Now we don't have to wait in a stupid line for this stupid ride!!! No one messes with Puberty Boy!!!" Seifer just laughed his lungs out, until he couldn't breathe anymore. He hoped that he wouldn't turn into him. But he had already eaten more than half of the cotton candy he had. At least one good thing happened to Squall: It seemed he had lost his fright for rides!  
  
They went on the teac.appl.whatever thing ride. The ride itself was O.K., nothing especially thrilling but Squall started throwing bits and pieces of cotton candy at the other people on the ride. "The cotton candy will get you!" Seifer couldn't believe it. Squall was almost acting like Selphie, although no one can get as hyper as her. But what the hell, he decided to join in the cotton candy throwing too. (The cotton candy fever got him!) "That's right! It got us too! Hahahaha!!" At about the same time that their cotton candy ammo ran out, the manager of the ride stopped the ride, and kicked off the two crazy maniacs. Squall just laughed. "The author said maniac! I'm a maniac....Maniac!!!" (::sighs:: The song.) Seifer joined in too, and all hope to keep Squall and Seifer in character was now gone. But of course, as all you readers should know, they were under the influence of the sugar-infested cotton candy. Seifer got even crazier now! "Cotton candy! We have CC Fever!!!"  
  
I guess Cotton Candy almost worked like alcohol because amazingly the two walked past the torturous ride, which seemed to frighten them before and just laughed, especially Seifer. "Mwuahaha! I laugh in the face of danger! I shall ride this ride with my companion!" Squall laughed too. "Hehe...he...emm, maybe not now. I mean, maybe later..or maybe never.." Seifer was confused. It seemed that the Cotton Candy Syndrome was wearing off, and they were returning back to their regular old selves. Or, at least Squall was, but not Seifer! "Nonsense! We shall ride it...right now!!!" Seifer was practically dragged the whining Squall on the ground towards the waiting line for the unnamed ride. "No! No! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Please no! I'll die before I go on this ride. Damn cotton candy!!"  
  
Unfortunately, the whining, crying, and kicking around did not influence Seifer to turn away from the ride. The last people were just getting off the ride and it was their turn to get in, Squall forcedly. "Hey, mister manager sir, what is this ride like?" asked the frightened and nervous Squall. "It's nothing. Just twirling around. You should go on it. Don't be afraid." A little boy also in the waiting line that looked to be about seven years old also piped in. "Yeah! It's fun! I've probably been on it about 20 times today! It's just like doing cartwheels!" Squall was a little calmer, but the feeling of being trapped in a two-person cage with Seifer was not something he looked forward to.  
  
A few seconds later, they were "safely" locked into the cage. At this moment, Seifer was also beginning to feel the symptoms of the cotton candy go away. He wasn't exactly at scared as Squall was, but he didn't feel to good once the ride started moving. Their cage moved backwardly up along the left side of the zipper. It suddenly stopped again, and their cage was still swinging. It stopped so that more passengers could get on at the cage at the bottom. " See Squally? This ride isn't so bad" he said shakily without reassurance in his voice. Squall didn't think the same as Seifer had said. "No way. This is just the beginning. We barely even moved yet. You saw how fast and crazy this ride was spinning when we looked at it. I just want to get off, but you had to drag us here!" The ride moved a little bit up once again to receive more passengers. " Hey! I was under CCS! You said it yourself that it would get me. I'm sorry. I really think they poisoned the cotton candy or something, because I've had cotton candy before, and I never got this crazy. I felt like I was drunk or something.." Squall, still nervous nodded. He also felt the same way. "Hmm...maybe they put alcohol in it!!!" Seifer just stared. "Now is not the time to be excited because you may have gotten drunk. We have to prepare ourselves. It may get rough..."  
  
A few seconds after Seifer's last statement, the ride slowly started to start. The cages were moving faster and faster along he zipper. Their cage had reached the top. From then on, it was hell. The cages were moving faster than the speed of light (It seemed.) and it was not even enjoyable. It was a really rough ride. Once the ride began, Squall hit his head forward on the railing of the cage. He learned that he had to push his hands and arms against it so that he wouldn't hurt himself again. He thought he heard coins jingling across and felt his necklace come off! "My chain!" Poor Squally. Every time their cage reached the top of the spinning zipper, it felt like the fell backwards 50 feet. The whole ride felt as if giants were playing basketball with their cage, and they were the ball. They just wanted it to end. The two of them screaming when they reached the top, for they knew the "fall" feeling would come at that part, pushing their arms against the railing, they just wanted to get off but, the two bravely fought through the harsh parts of the ride. Sometimes they talked to each other through the ride saying things like: "I hate this", "I want to get off right now", "Oww....Dammit", "Ahh!!!", "This sucks", or "I'm never going on this ride again!". Squall, being the more frightened one, had his eyes closed through the whole ride. It may seem that it would make it scarier, but for him, it didn't. When their cage was facing the ground, Seifer had said later, it looked like they were about to fall off. And besides, all the bright lights of the Carnival's other rides shown through the cage, and they bothered him.  
  
Finally, finally, finally, it was all over. They survived. They couldn't wait until it was their turn to get off. While they were waiting Squall shouted some rude comments: "This ride sucked! I want to get off now! I hated this you ****ing liars! Hi! I'm a little seven year old boy and this ride is like doing cartwheels!" Seifer was just trying to settle him down. "Calm down, Leonhart. It's over." With a burst of joy, Squall found his necklace on the cage's floor. "Yes! I thought I lost you!" He kissed maybe a million times. Seifer just laughed. "I can't believe it's still here. I saw it floating around in front of our face while your eyes were closed, like in the movies when people go into space and things float around. I also heard some of your Gil fell out. I guess that's long gone. At least your Griever ring didn't come off! Hehe..."  
  
They finally got off. I guess you could say they was a "wild ride" at the Carnival, although Squall and Seifer both promised each other that they wouldn't tell anyone about this night. They didn't want others to think they had turned into wimps. On the way back to Balamb Garden (On the train.), they just talked and complained about how anyone could build a ride like that. And why people ride it. They also vowed to never have Carnival food again. But they each knew they would not forget this unique but scary experience. For they went through it together, no matter how much they hated each other. They had experienced the most unbelievably worst ride in their life. They named the unnamed ride: "The Torture Chamber".  
The End! Hope you guys liked this short story. Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I don't want to bombard you with excuses, so all I'll say is I'm sorry, to the few readers I have! ::sniffs:: Don't know what else to say except just check my bio for updates if you want to see what's going on. I won't just leave this website (If I ever do.) without a goodbye, so you'd find it there, if any of you thought I might have left. Mostly it was writer's block and school. But those are just excuses! I wish I could be more dedicated to writing fanfics, but I guess I need more motivation. Oh well. I mostly update My Bio, rather than write fanfics, just to inform you guys that I'm still here and stuff like that. Hopefully, the writing will pick up, but it might be a while until the next one! Please be sure to Review if you liked the story. Sorry it wasn't as long as I though it would be, but I hope it was a bit humorous or something. He. Well... ^_^ Byez!!! 


End file.
